It wasn't my fault
by AvelynnLoverxX
Summary: What really happened the night Tris was attacked by Peter, Drew, and Al? *Al's p.o.v* one-shot!


I heard them before they heard me.

I couldn't sleep so I went for some water when their voices reached me .They were packed all together (though from what I could tell there were only two) in a rather small room and whatever they were saying was rushed, though whomever was speaking didn't seem to care about potential eve droppers lurking around.

"Are you sure we're aloud to use the simulators? I thought they were still being perfected."

"That's exactly _why_ we have to! We'll be testing it for them and we'll be getting rid of the stiff while we're at it."

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't."

Thinking back, really only two words registered in my mind, which led up to a rather horrifying conclusion.

_Simulator_? _Stiff? Tris_. _They are going to hurt Tris._

Immediately I knew who was talking. I'd been stupid not to have noticed before. Who else would want to hurt Tris so badly? It was Peter and Drew.

I wanted to retreat, to run back and pretend I had heard nothing. But on my way I tripped over my own feet and I barely had time to register anything before I was being dragged away. Peter grasped my hands behind my back while Drew knocked me over by the ankles.

I was strong enough to beat each of them separately, but not together and not in such a groggy state.

I should have just stayed in bed.

_Are they going to kill me? Torture me? Stab my eye like they did Edwards? _

_No, Something much worse. _

It happens a lot quicker than I would have thought but in an instant Drew has my neck bended sideways and Peter injects something into my neck.

_Simulators. They are putting something in me and soon I will be at their jurisdiction. _

In no more than a few minutes I was completely gone, replaced by a robot who had been injected to cause malice.

I see someone else step into the room but she barely acknowledges me. I recognize her from her pictures that constantly were going around. I hear her mention a word I don't know. _Divergen_t. Was Tris a divergent? Is that why they were talking about her?

Mere moments later the lady was gone. Soon replaced by Trish getting a drink from the water fountain.

_"Run." _ I think. "_Run before it's too late_." I somehow hoped she could hear me. And even more importantly, I really hope I wouldn't be a part in whatever fault they were planning. "_Please_" I beg in my mind. "_Not her"_

_Too late_, Peter has ordered something from me and I find myself with my hand clasped firmly around her mouth and my grip tightens as she bites down on one of my fingers. Peter goes ahead and covers her eye with a dark cloth. We start dragging her outward toward the chasm and my stomach sinks. _Please, anyone but her_.

I find myself shoving her on the chasm and I mentally cringe at the noise of the impact. My hands are forcing her back at an arch and I force myself to try to get myself to stop but I cant. _I cant._ I start to try even harder when Peter places his hand on his chest. 

_I have to do it! I have to fight this simulation._

"Stop that" I tell them with much urgency and anger.

I keep fighting the Simulation and manage to force my hands to let go of her. Immediately I wish I hadn't.

Having her in my hands was a milestone better than having her in Peters or Drew's. A part of me dies as they start punching and kicking at her with much more force than what had been shown at even initiation.

_They're beating her. Do something! Do something! _

I can't do anything.

"_Let her go"_ I think as peter grabs her by the throat and she tries to kick herself free, which aggravates and humors him even more. "_Stop it"_ I mentally scold her _"Tris,_ _Please! You'll only make it worse!"_

Then we hear a shout. Never had I been so relieved at the sound of Fours voice. He was going to help. He was going to save us!

_"_No" I correct myself_. "_He was going to save_ her."_

I have to remind myself that I am an accomplice in this. Willingly or not, the dauntless would not care. When he reaches us, as if the simulation is broken, I run. I run so far and so fast I considered my possibilities of leaving the city gates.

All I could think about was Tris. There is no doubt she knows it was me. What happens if she doesn't forgive me?

I let myself cry freely and didn't even bother whipping my tears away or muffling the sounds. There was no point. I'd just been through the ringer. Nothing was going to matter anymore.

"Please forgive me Tris" I say out loud to myself "I had no choice! I'm so sorry! Im so so sorry Tris! Please, I hope you let me explain and that you let yourself forgive me"

I hope she'll forgive me.

I don't know what I'd do it she didn't.


End file.
